Michael (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Michael is the oldest and first angel created by God. Among his fellow siblings were Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. They fought alongside with their father against their aunt, The Darkness. Later on when the Leviathans proved to be too dangerous, Michael, the Archangels, and the newly created Higher Angels aided them to imprison the Leviathans away in Purgatory. Michael as the oldest and strongest angel in existence, Michael became the Rule of Heaven. He continued to rule and raise his siblings for thousands or years even after God left, Lucifer's Rebellion, and up until the Apocalypse. He is currently trapped in Lucifer's Cage. Biography Season 7 Michael was currently in the cage, sitting in a corner, disgusted by his actions of torturing Sam Winchester and did not want to stoop low as his younger brother. Michael senses the immense energy outputted by Cassandra as it reached down to the depths of hell and came in contact with the cage. Michael, along with Lucifer were intimidated and shocked to find the energy caused the cage to have cracks as it was nearly impossible to make even a dent to the cage. Season 8 Michael spent the same thing over and over again by sitting in a corner and protecting Adam from Lucifer's grasp. As the two Archangels did nothing, they were shocked to find Cassandra instantly appear in the cage. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Michael carries an Archangel Blade like his Archangel siblings. It can virtually kill anything in existence except for Shards, Leviathans, and Primordial Entities. It must be function by an Archangel to work at full power otherwise it will only work as a standard angel blade. * Glorious: Created by God, Michael was gifted a flaming sword known as Glorious or otherwise referred to as the real Michael Sword, instead of his true vessel. It can destroy anything in existence except for Primordial Entities. As of right now, Michael is not in current possession of it. * Lance of Michael: Michael created an assassin weapon to slowly harm and make Lucifer suffer. It is capable of slowly kill all angels by poisoning them, but instantly kill all demons in seconds. Michael lost it many years ago on earth and it is now in the current possession of the Prince of Hell, Ramiel. Powers and Abilities Michael is the oldest and strongest among any angel in existence. Even surpassing the other Archangels, making him one of the most strongest beings in existence. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Michael was the first angel ever to be created by God. He aided God in defeating his aunt, The Darkness and achieved victory by sealing her away. Michael is on his own level of power and an excellent leader, making him a force to be reckon with as there are hardly any beings capable of defeating Michael with only God, Goddess, The Darkness, Death, Chaos, Helel, or Cassandra Masters. A Castiel powered by 30-40 million souls from Purgatory was wary of not wanting to release either Michael or Lucifer. When Michael is in possession of his true vessel and armed with his personal weapon, Glorious, he is a dangerous and powerful foe that even a few beings stronger or equal with him would not dare challenge his might. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As the first angel created in existence, Michael possesses vast knowledge of creation, the multiverse, and alternate universes. * Elemental Manipulation: Michael can manipulate the basic elements of nature. ** Pyrokinesis: Michael can control fire as he incinerated Anna just by merely touching her. * Holy White Light: Michael can generate a powerful white light that can wipe out an entire certain location and leave a massive crater. * Immortality: Michael was the first being God created, making Michael older than the universe itself as he has lived for eons. He cannot age or wither and will continue to live for a million, if not, billion more years. * Angelic Immunity: As a Primordial Angel, Michael is immune to basic angelic weaknesses such as angel warding, cannot be killed by holy fire, although it will banish or trap him for a while him if he's not in his true vessel, and angelic weaponry such as standard angel blades, but Angel Swords or Seraph Blades can harm him. The Colt cannot kill him or the First Blade. * Molecular Combustion: With a snap of his finger, Michael can reduce lesser individuals into a subatomic level or dust. He can kill all angels except Higher Angels, all demons except Cain, all deities, all monsters, or anyone. He cannot kill Emma if she bears the Triquetra and beings equal or powerful than him. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Michael cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. As an Archangel, there is hardly anything that can harm or kill him except for angel swords, Seraph Blades, First Blade, Heaven's Weapons. He can only be killed by Archangel Blades or personal weaponry and by powerful beings. * Power Negation: Michael is capable of negating the powers and abilities of lesser beings except for Archangel Level Entities or anything on the same level as an Empowered Cambion. * Advanced Smiting: Michael can nearly smite any individual in existence, even other angels. He can smite a person with just a flash of his eyes, verbally, or with a hand gesture. He cannot smite beings equal or powerful than him such as Cassandra, Helel, Rephaim, Elioud, or others. * Super Strength: Michael hold immense supernatural strength to nearly overwhelm all individuals except for Archangel Level Entities. He can overwhelm all angels, all monsters, all deities, all deities, all demons without effort. He can be overwhelmed by Cassandra, Helel, Demiurge, Shards, or matched by Archangel Level Entities. * Telekinesis: Michael is capable of moving objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Michael can teleport anywhere in the universe without limit. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Banishing Sigil: If activated, this sigil will banish Michael from a certain location and send him back to heaven. If he is in his true vessel, he will become immune. * Angel Sword: This angelic weapon blessed with greater power can harm Michael. In his true vessel, these swords will not cause him discomfort. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark, which gets its power from The Darkness can severely harm Michael with poisonous aggravating effects. * Holy Fire: Holy fire can harm Michael and banish him, however it cannot kill him and if he's in his true vessel, it will only harm and not banish him. * Seraph Blade: The weapon of a Seraphim can only harm Michael. In his true vessel, this blade will not cause him discomfort. Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the level of an Archangel can match or potentially kill Michael but it is very difficult to match his power, and even more so when he has his true vessel. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Michael. * Nephilim: Eliouds can match Michael but would have a hard time. Rephaim and Arch-Nephilim can overwhelm and kill Michael. Even a young Arch-Nephilim such as Helel was capable of going against three Archangels, Michael himself included and would have easily killed him had not been the use of powerful angel warding. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Michael effortlessly. Weapons * Archangel Blade: The weapon of an Archangel can kill Michael but it must be function by an Archangel to work at full power, otherwise it will only work as a standard angel blade. * Archangel's Personal Weaponry: Glorious, Trident of Lucifer, Raphael's Staff, and Gabriel's Morning Star can destroy Michael. Facts and Trivia In Hebrew Pronunciation, Michael means "Who is like God?" He is also called "Saint Michael the Archangel" and "Saint Michael" In the New Testament, Michael leads God's armies against Satan's forces in the Book of Revelation. During the war, Michael succeeds in defeating Satan. In real Life he defeated his younger brother Lucifer and sealed him in the cage. Ironically later on Michael ends up being locked away in the same prison he locked his brother in.Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Females Category:Female Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Rulers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:God's Creations